


four out of five

by hectorpriamides



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Summoner, Multi, Pre-Established Relationships, excuse for people to sleep in the same bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/pseuds/hectorpriamides
Summary: there’s rooming requests at the hall of heroes(listed characters are for the most recent chapter)





	1. raven/lucius

**Author's Note:**

> title is from arctic monkey’s star treatment

It’s impossible to sleep with Lucius out of sight.

Raven tries the first night they are summoned to Askr. He walks Lucius to his room, they exchange a brief kiss, and Raven begins the long tread back to his own quarters. Initially, he lays in bed, stiff, staring at the wall.

He barely gets any sleep. A few moments his eyes drift shut, but it is a fruitless rest. Lucius notices during breakfast, reading him better than anyone. The monk frowns, and offers to hold his hand. Part of Raven’s stomach twists at the softness of it, but the major part of him, the part madly _not-angry_ at Lucius relents.

Lucius’ hands are lightly burnt from magic and overusing his staves. He does not comment on Raven’s evident lack of sleep, only discussing the way magic works differently here, away from Saint Elimine’s influence.

Their summoner, Kiran, sends them to different battlefields, ticking Raven another degree off. He pulls Lucius aside before departing, gently grasping his chin and tilting the monk to look at him. There’s a thousand things Raven wants to tell him, all mush like rotten fruit, but Lucius saves him the embarrassment. “I will see you later, Lord Raymond.”

Lucius, a man capable of comprehending his emotions, kisses Raven’s cheek.

——

Lucius returning with a cut cheek is enough for him.

“Summoner!” The white clad figure jumps. They whip around, visibly startled, offering a shaky smile. Their mouth opens, but Raven is on a mission. “Are you the one I speak to about room assignments?”

Their voice is a perfect pitch to annoy his ears. “I-I decide the teams, so yes. What can I do for you, Raven?” They take a step back from him, shorter than Lucius.

“Lucius. Move him to my room.”

“I can’t do that. You’re not on a te—“

“Then make us a team. I don’t need anyone else.”

The summoner idiotically opens their mouth again. “I don’t think that’s optimal. You’re still learning to use the brave axe and Lucius—“

They yelp as Raven grabs their collar, hoisting them off of the floor. The summoner shakes, waving their hands. “Fine, fine! It’s done! Look,” they dig that magic box out of their pockets, tapping it. “Look, now you’re a team! You, Lucius. Now, please, put me down.”

(lucius sleeps that night as he always does and should, head resting on raven’s shoulder, their natural position from years together. “i cannot believe you did that, lord raymond,” he lightly chastises as raven explains.

“i want you in sight,” he explains. “plus…” another moment of softness, “it is hard to sleep without you.”

his companion nods. “i was cold without you,” he admits. “goodnight, raven.” the monk presses closer, hair pulled up and out of the way.

“goodnight, lucius.”)

(raven never had an issue sleeping after that.)


	2. caeda/marth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marth: little spoon

Caeda awakes covered in feathers.

She wishes it was a new occurrence.

Grima’s black, smokey feathers litter her bunk, and fall down in Caeda’s. They smell flat, like death, decay, blood, having a horrible crunch to them like an insect. Caeda cleans her bed daily, but each night (while Grima stews up above) the mess begins again. She eyes Lady Azura and Princess Corrin enviously, wrapped up together in night gowns, hair, shorts and sheets, but feather free.

It pangs her heart. In love and clean.

The young manaketes—affectionately called ‘babyketes’ by the Summoner—go to bed first. Tiki drags her there by the hand every night, and she stays until Tiki falls asleep. Often, Caeda contemplates staying with her. Tiki grows cold easily, and keeps her feathers/scales to herself.

She’s always caught, and makes the long treck back to her dorm, lovingly named “FLIER BABES #1” (whatever that means; the Summoner is an individual, from an odd time). Darkness suffocates the room, radiating from Grima perched upon her bunk, book open in her lap.

It’s a cold night.

——

Marth protests, initially. He’s a stickler for the rules and avoiding conflict. If they’re caught, it’s conflict with the Summoner, and the commander of the Order, an Anna.

Caeda isn’t afraid of Anna.

She slips through the hallways, robe wrapped around her slim shoulders, brushing her calves. The halls are cold and quiet, but Marth’s room isn’t far, down the hall and to the right. His door is cracked open, the loud chattering of his teammates floating through the hall. Nino, a potent green mage (who stole another mage’s tome), Princess Eirika of Renais, and whoever else the Summoner switches in.

It’s her first good night of sleep since being summoned. Beneath a blanket lovingly knitted by Jagen, Caeda rests behind Marth, her arm draped over him, nose tucked in the crook of his neck. He winds their fingers together, squeezing. They’re similar in stature and build. She’d have it no other way.

(Caeda is not the type to crave physical intimacy, celibate since arriving in Zenith, but she has missed her prince being close to her.)

Marth relents in the morning, turning in her embrace. His forehead rests on her shoulder, legs haphazardly entwined. “Ask the Summoner to move you.” A private side of Marth, reserved for few, informal yet still baring his heart. “I heard they obliged another couple.”

(The Summoner stammers, their face a deep red, but they relent, grumbling to themselves afterwards about complications.)

She’s feather free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrobin, of the gay variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wouldn't be something i wrote if i didn't hate it.  
> this one is a new kind of bad.

There are two Robins in this world, one male, one female. It’s an awkward exchange with Sumia, as the pegasus knight grabs the hand of the female Robin (he thinks of her as Tiercel) and he the male, as if they’re stealing something illicit; they may be, switching teammates for the night. Chrom could love either Robin, no question, but he has his preferences. The other Chroms he’s met (what a headache inducing day) agree. Winter Chrom has his Robin, Spring Chrom his seaside tactation, and Exalted Chrom (a mess, Robin tuts fondly) heartbreakingly fixated on the Robins-turned-Grima.

They all have their preference; he never envisioned Sumia as part of the club.

“I’ve missed you,” Robin says, when they’re comfortably alone.

Chrom’s teammates—Sumia, Tiercel, and Maribelle—all steal away during the night to other rooms. He’s pretty sure Sumia and Tiercel go to Robin’s room, and Maribelle to his sister’s. The Summoner has to know their system doesn’t work. One night, if there’s ever an emergency, then it will come to light, but for now, everyone carries on.

“How was your time in Musspell?” he asks. Their way there reminded him of the route to Valm. A lot of fire, a twisting knot in his stomach over Robin, times four.

He opens the door to Chrom’s dorm like he belongs there. Chrom considers himself lucky, daily, that this Robin is  _ his _ Robin, from his Ylisse. It makes things easier. “Hot,” Robin says dryly, stepping out of his boots.

Conversation stops there, a brief respite. They strip down to their night clothes; Chrom’s hands brush across his hips in attempts for attention, dragging him back. Robin is slim and corded with slim muscle, but certainly not as weak as he looks.

“Do you miss your sword?” Chrom asks, broaching a conversation. Tired, always, after training, but this is when they get to see one another. 

Robin gives a noncommittal shrug. One of those nights. Less about words, more about them. That’s fine by Chrom’s part. He’s pulled into bed—the top bunk—by Robin. “Kiran got me a new tome,” he says, curling against his front, arm around his waist. They’re close.

“That’s nice of them.”

Robin sleeps well in Zenith.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests if you want. if it’s gay i ship it. if it’s straight i probably ship it too.
> 
> or platonic. i just like losers in love sharing rooms like domestic losers


End file.
